Their Song
by Chesca Tipton
Summary: It was their song, but then again it wasn't. Songfic, Lips of an Angel by Hinder KakaSaku


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto or any of the surrounding characters.

**Song:** _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder

**Their Song**

Thru the closed door he could smell her sweet scent as if she was standing right next to him.

Ten days he'd been gone. Ten days too long according to him.

He could hear the radio on knowing that she was probably dancing and singing to it while she either cooked or cleaned.

The kitchen had always been her favorite room in the house, whether she was at the kitchen table, on her laptop, reading, sewing, humming or actually cooking, she was almost always in the kitchen. That is when she wasn't working at the hospital. She had been working there since she was seventeen, well before they got married, and still continued on because that was her _true_ passion.

It was also the first place they had ever danced together.

* * *

_He came into her office late one night deciding to walk her home. She had left the radio on softly as background noise. He soon heard a soft rock song come on with the most romantic beat he had ever heard._

_Impulsively he decided to grab the folder she had been reading as she chatted with him casually, set it down and pulled her close. She looked up into his one visible eye with her own vibrant green ones and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"Dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world. What does it look like I'm doing? He smirked._

_"Smart ass," she smirked and rested her head against his chest._

* * *

Smiling at hearing her favorite CD playing he walked thru the front room depositing his bag on their couch then into the kitchen to find his wife bent over at the waist digging thru pots and pans for the perfect one.

_"What a view,"_ he thought as he watched her rear end sway slightly. He bent over her and whispered in her ear, "I don't know about you, but I think I found what _I_ was looking for."

She jumped and smacked her head on the underside of the counter, cursing loudly.

"You just get home?" she said glaring at him as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes," he grinned impishly under his mask as he reached over and pulled her close.

She glared into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he kissed the top of her head.

"No you're not," she mumbled into his chest.

"Okay, maybe I'm not. Damn the fact that you know me so well!" he cursed sarcastically.

She giggled and looked up pulling his mask down to look at all of his face. He had a large cheeky grin plastered all across his face. She then glared playfully at him.

As they stood there in silence the song playing ended and he knew exactly what the next one was.

_Their song._

He started swaying, continuing to hold her close as the song started.

-

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

-

She squeaked as he spun her out, then back in right up against his chest.

He knew how to do most every popular dance, (including that bumping and grinding nonsense she just loved to do at the club and bars) but he loved just swaying with her.

It always seemed to mean so much more to her when she didn't have to think about what she was doing with her feet. She could just get lost in the music and the feel of his arms wrapped around her much smaller frame.

She shamefully admitted many times to him that her dancing was never as good as his, but he didn't ever seem to care.

-

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

-

He leaned down and gave her a defyingly chased kiss. She instinctively grabbed his collar and pulled him down for more. By now she had completely forgotten about her little head injury as he slowly but surly tasted every inch of her lips as if it were the first time he had ever done so. It was what kept them going, how the last kiss would always feel like the first kiss… well, maybe not the first, but definitely the second.

-

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

-

Did she know how utterly intoxicating she was to him?

Probably not.

He told her many times, but like most things regarding her she didn't believe him.

He reached down and scooped her up to spin her around as they continued on kissing. She instantly wrapped her legs around him and clung to him everywhere.

-

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

-

He placed her back down on the floor and spun her away from him again. When he pulled her back this time he buried his nose into her hair.

He had always loved the shampoo and body wash that she used.

Pomegranate.

It was her very favorite smell.

Then when she'd get out of the shower she'd always use mango lotion. He loved watching, and sometimes helping.

Well, he wasn't known as Konoha's second biggest pervert for nothing, although half of his reasoning behind it was just the simple fact that he was utterly obsessed with this pink haired medic in his arms.

He sighed at the fact that he never did figure out if it was an obsession that stemmed from love or love that grew from obsession.

-

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

-

She surprised him to her glee when she snaked her hands up the back of his shirt and caressed his aching muscles with her overly talented hands.

He relaxed into her careful touch as she worked her chakra-laden hands over each knot in his sore back.

She knew just how and where to touch him.

Knowing every sensitive spot on his body, and not just the obvious ones. There was a spot just behind his right ear that would make him growl low in pleasure every time she move her thumb over it. Then there were his hips. He loved it when she'd rub the soreness right out of his hips with her delicate fingers.

His well-toned body was like putty in her hands as she worked across his back and up his shoulders, pulling his Jonin shirt up and off as she went.

He threw the shirt onto the dinning table, grabbed her chin and kissed her, momentarily stilling her hands.

-

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

-

His head jerked back and his eyes closed on instinct as she traced her tongue up the center of his chest.

_"Why does he always have to look so damn gorgeous when he does that?"_ she thought to herself glancing up briefly.

-

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

-

He pulled her back slightly as the song ended chuckling lightly and trying not to pant like a dog.

She quirked an eyebrow at him slightly confused.

"What's so funny?" she finally asked.

He shook his silver hair, now headband free, and replied, "I'm just glad that our song doesn't really apply to us."

She had thought about that a couple of times before.

Yes, it was mildly funny that the only reason it was their song was because it was the first song they had ever danced to.

When they danced to it at their wedding everyone gave them somewhat confused or suspicious looks. Not ever their own teammates knew why it was their song.

She loved their song even if she hated the lyrics.

-

**_End_**


End file.
